


满意

by lesley1215, songlin



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Dirty Talk, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Tickling
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesley1215/pseuds/lesley1215, https://archiveofourown.org/users/songlin/pseuds/songlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“讨人厌的男人会从屋子对面看着我手淫，<em>欲火焚身</em>。”<br/>“那讨人厌的男人会让你心服口服吗？”<br/>“讨人厌的男人会<em>尝试</em>。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	满意

**Author's Note:**

  * For [songlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/songlin/gifts).
  * A translation of [Satisfaction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/726021) by [songlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/songlin/pseuds/songlin). 



这事发生之前他们已经在一张床上睡了大概一个月了，所以总的来说这不算很突然。但当时，没有一个男人能在醒来发现自己的老二正捣在别人睾丸上时完全保持镇定。

John半勃地僵住了。“嗯？”

Sherlock呻吟着把脸埋在John脖子里。“哦，上帝啊，别 _停_ 。”

John还是停下来观察了一下他们的位置和四肢。

咨询侦探（1位）：跨坐在他身上，更直接的说或多或少用身体把他钉在了床上。手（4只）：一双正捏着美妙的，光裸的，大大分开在John身体两侧的大腿，另一双撑着床垫，胳膊夹在John的胸腔和胳膊之间。老二（2根）：一个仍然悲惨的束缚在裤子里，另一个已经像松鸡一样光溜溜的，都在享受着一点点摩擦带来的快感。

Sherlock稍微动了动正好把他们的阴茎压在一起，向前动了一下屁股。John愉悦的叹息了一声闭上了眼。

“Yeah，继续。”

Sherlock撑着手肘继续。

“这事儿经常发生吗？”John问。“你，在我睡着的时候性骚扰我。”

“是你挑起来的，”Sherlock指责道。

“我 _没有_ 。如果我有睡眠勃起的习惯，早就有人会告诉我了。”

Sherlock的嘴咧成了一个慵懒的笑。“我能说什么？我一定是个例外。”

“是，你他妈当然是，”John喃喃道。他的手向上游移，双手抓着那美妙的舒服的屁股， _捏着_ 。

Sherlock倒抽一口气。“ _John_ 。Oh—— _oh_ ——我——”他磨着牙齿，不耐烦地抬起头，加快了速度。

“上帝啊，”John惊叹道。“你这样多久了？”

Sherlock咕哝着没有回答。

“天啊。肯定至少半小时了。”

Sherlock哀鸣着。手攥成了拳头。

“那是怎么回事？”John的声音渐渐变得沙哑。好像当Sherlock _这样_ 的时候，浑身是汗满身通红超级他妈的 _渴望_ 高潮的时候，有可能不被征服一样。“你醒来发现我硬梆梆的顶着你的屁股？你在我身上呻吟着摩擦自己了吗？我回应了吗？过了多久你才意识到我还没醒？在你推着我翻身跨到我身上蹭着你的老二之前，还是之后？你害怕我惊醒抓你现行吗？”

Sherlock摇着头。“不，”他哽咽着说。“想让你正好在之前醒过来——啊——”

“Yeah，”John说，挤压着Sherlock的屁股 _用力_ 向上戳刺，“yeah，就像这样，为我射出来——”

他感到Sherlock在它发生之前颤抖了一会儿，然后Sherlock的脊椎猛地挺直嘴巴张开。这是John _特别喜欢_ 的一部分，因为Sherlock射出来时的样子？无与伦比。

他闭上了眼睛，额头的紧张感烟消云散了。他抓着能够到的任何东西——床单，床头板，John的肩膀——紧抓着不放好像这是把他拴在地球上的唯一的东西。他试着深呼吸度过余韵，每次，每次他都沦于喘息、抽气在他身体里拉锯，沙哑屏息的哭喊出来，当他颤抖然后颤抖然后 _射出来_ 。

“上帝，真他娘的无与伦比，”John说，Sherlock虚弱的颤抖的瘫在他身上好像骨头都化掉了。“过来，love。”

他带着Sherlock在他身边躺下。Sherlock还表现的好像功能性无骨架一样，允许他在他身边被摆成一个看起来很舒服的姿势。他起身挪远了一点，以免一扭头就亲到John的肩膀，然后又瘫在一边。

“我需要洗个澡，”John宣布。

Sherlock发出了不愉快的声音。

“你也一样，天才。”

“过会儿。”

“你浑身臭汗，还满身精液。”

作为回应，Sherlock把一条胳膊一条腿扔在John身上，迅速黏紧了他。

“我希望你觉得这是个很聪明的做法。”

“非常，”Sherlock沾沾自喜地说。

“那样的话，允许我提出反驳。具体如下……”

John坚定地戳在Sherlock的肚子上。Sherlock猛地笑着弹开都快呛着了。几乎迅速地变成了愤怒的皱眉。

“ _John_ ，”他阴沉地说。

John咧嘴一笑猛扑过来。

原本的双重目的仅仅是“让Sherlock动起来，把两个混蛋拖去洗澡，”但开始脱离正轨变成“胳肢Sherlock直到笑得流眼泪。”在深深的捧腹大笑，乱抓的四肢和 _轻微的_ 口齿不清之间，有 _一丢丢的_ John永远 _永远_ 也不会提及的部分，妩媚。即使是当Sherlock开始用内脏去除术来威胁他时的那部分。 _尤其是_ 当Sherlock开始用内脏去除术来威胁他时的那部分，考虑到“内脏去除术（evisceration）”这个词中间有一个相当长的齿擦音。

当他笑得脱力时John撤回来了。Sherlock躺倒在床上，喘着气，就在John滚 _下_ 床之前。

“我希望你很满意，”他用一种夸张的不满语调。“你在一个早晨就彻彻底底地骚扰了我两次。”

“我会的如果你再说一遍‘满意’，”John说，突然大笑起来。

“你是个无赖，John Watson，”Sherlock宣布。“一个离经叛道者一个魔鬼。”

John站在地板上，扭着脱掉裤子。“把这些放到洗衣篮里。全都沾满了你的精液。”

_Sherlock绝对不会把它们放到洗衣篮里_ ，John沉思着走进淋浴间。这是基本事实。它们会在一个月后出现在某个绝对会令人羞愧的地方，比如厕所门把手上。再一次。这就是睡一个疯狂的天才需要付出的小小代价。

同一个疯狂的天才现在正把浴帘拉到一边，走进淋浴间。“我好无聊，”他解释说。

“好吧。把洗发水递给我。不，不是你那瓶骚气的死老贵的破玩意，我的洗发水。”他用洗发水揉着头发，想念了一下他的例行理发。

Sherlock嗤之以鼻。“如果你在指责我——”

“我不觉得我有必要指责你虚荣。时机已过。”

时机在John看到Sherlock那个外表看起来很小的衣柜的里面的时候就已经过了。时机这条大船在Sherlock划破脸之后变成了一个万能磨人王的时候就离开去环游整个操蛋的世界了。最后并没留疤。如果你看过他当时的样子，你绝对推断不出这个结果。

John用大拇指划过曾经划破的地方，笑了。“早上好。”

Sherlock皱了皱鼻子。“我们已经醒了90分钟了。‘早上好’在这个时刻没有任何实际意义。”

“好吧，反正我都会说。早上……”——他猛地亲了Sherlock下巴一口——“……好……”——他的鼻子——“Sherlock。”——和他的嘴唇。

Sherlock热情地回吻着。John在他嘴下得意洋洋的笑着。他把手指擦过Sherlock潮湿的头发。

“把你骚气的洗发水递给我，我帮你洗头。”

是洗发水 _和_ 护发素，事实上。但是John喜欢这部分。他用手指梳理着Sherlock可爱的黑色卷发，Sherlock得到了一次头部按摩，而John则得到了Sherlock得到头部按摩时发出的 _声音_ 。

它们真的很淫秽，真的。John会把它们称作叫床，不过说实话Sherlock在床上叫得都没有现在一半大声。很可能他是故意的所以John以后就会经常给他洗头了。

“Mm”他哼着，向后仰着头。John把拇指摁进Sherlock的脖颈底部，按摩放松紧张部位。“ _God_ ，yes，that’s good。”

“你的声音，”John说，“就是他妈的犯罪。”

Sherlock咧嘴一笑。

Sherlock头发里的洗发水已经被冲干净了，但John还没完事。他用掌根按摩着Sherlock的肩膀，一点点向后向下到他的后背。然后，好吧，如果他借此机会趁虚而入，谁又能把他怎么样？

“你简直是个性瘾疯子，John Watson。”

“我现在是吗？”John想着，向前倾直到他的勃起顶在Sherlock大腿后面。

说实话，这是一场意外。或者是某种肌肉记忆。

关键是，John把手滑下Sherlock的身侧，轻轻挠了挠，只是 _轻轻的_ ，然后Sherlock就像过电一般蹦了起来。

John憋住了一声笑。Sherlock看起来快要杀人了。

他吸气。“我要出去了。”

“你 _不要_ 。你才不会在没用你那骚气的护发素之前就离开。”

“看着吧。”

John这么做了。认真地。

“你知道我讨厌看你离开，但是上帝我喜欢看你走开，”他在他身后说道。

Sherlock发出了痛苦的声音。John得意地笑了。

这个笑一分钟之后就消失了，当他出来发现Sherlock一字型横躺在床上，夸张地手淫。上帝啊，他能不这么张扬的美吗？

John咽了咽口水。“你的恢复能力真是不科学。”

Sherlock刚刚勉强睁开眼，两片闪闪发光的灰绿色碎片。“11分钟又不是不可能，”他说，把一只手沿胸前滑下。

“但也不太可能。”John扔下毛巾爬上床。

“不要。”

“不要？”

“讨人厌的男人会从屋子对面看着我手淫， _欲火焚身_ 。”

“那讨人厌的男人会让你心服口服吗？”

“讨人厌的男人会 _尝试_ 。”

“我不介意试试，”John说。“腿抬起来。手拿下去。”

Sherlock服从了。John跪在他两腿之间，轻轻抚上Sherlock的大腿。Sherlock怀疑地看着他。

“真美，”John说。“你真是…… _令人窒息般的_ 可爱。”

“奉承。”

“实话。”

Sherlock牵起了嘴角。这不算一个微笑，至多只是一种微笑的暗示，但John会把这看做是他微小的胜利。

John弯腰吻着Sherlock膝盖内侧。Sherlock抽动了一下。

“痒吗？”John问。

Sherlock摇摇头。“没，还……成。”

他从Sherlock的膝盖一路向上，在他的大腿、髋骨、胃部、肋骨、锁骨上留下温柔、干燥的吻。

他真痩。不是皮包骨，但很瘦，高个子苗条四肢修长肌肉意想不到的发达。John的大拇指擦过Sherlock的肱二头肌。Sherlock颤抖着。锐利的目光柔软下来，瞳孔深黑。

“还好？”John喃喃地问。

Sherlock的目光转向一边。他咬着嘴唇点了点头。John微笑着。

“很好。”

他再一次低下头，用嘴压住了Sherlock的脖子，就在他的下巴与耳朵之间的曲线上。God，yeah，就是这儿。Sherlock猛地吸了一口气，扭动着，起身双手抓住John。John都还没用到牙齿或者舌头或者 _任何东西_ ，他仅仅是在用嘴唇感受着Sherlock的肌肤。就这样就足以让Sherlock扭动打滚了，这真是太 _迷人_ 了。

John想告诉Sherlock他有多完美，但他眼下还有更重要的任务。他用牙齿划过Sherlock的皮肤，Sherlock一直在呻吟，狂热震惊。他抬起腿，一只脚划过John腿后面，两腿紧紧夹住John的屁股。

“已经服气了？”

Sherlock叫喊着想把John的头拉起来。John在齿间啮咬着吮吸着Sherlock的耳垂作为报复。Sherlock哀鸣着。

“你依然很讨厌。”

John咧嘴一笑。“你做梦都想不到。”

Sherlock呻吟着起身把他的勃起按在John的上面。John的呼吸乱了节奏。Sherlock硬得像钻石一样还他妈的 _湿漉漉的_ ，John还没到，他想快点高潮然后让Sherlock舔干净他，然后慢慢地操哭他，他想品尝他每一寸皮肤。其实他不能在一个早上干完所有这些事。

所以，他会选择。

为了给自己争取点儿时间，他用Sherlock脖子后面的那只手把他的头扳向自己吻他。Sherlock争取着又快又狠。John不想那么粗暴，把这个吻变得尽可能慢尽可能深。Sherlock的屁股在他身底下不安分的起伏，John看见了满天繁星。

那，这就是那个决定了。

“上帝啊，我能直接他妈的 _吃了_ 你，”John吼道。

“Yes，”Sherlock嘶嘶地说，把腿紧紧压在John腰侧。

“告诉你我要干什么，”他说，尽可能用他能说出的军队的命令语气。“我会吻你，从额头到脚趾，我俩谁都不许碰任何一个人的老二直到有人或者我俩都马上就要烧成灰烬。然后我会操你直到你尖叫着射出来。明白了吗，爱因斯坦？”

Sherlock好像被震惊得说不出话了。John会把这当做是一个胜利。

他并没有从额头开始，因为他刚刚忘了亲吻Sherlock的头顶有多么可爱。他的头发还没干，仅仅有一点儿打卷。

这是种有趣的运动。一个绝妙的借口去亲吻Sherlock通常不被打扰的地方，说实话他身体的每一寸都值得被仰慕。John亲吻他刘海下的额头，那儿有一小道因为一次假体化装试验留下的伤疤，吻过他的眉毛。他吻过Sherlock的眼皮，因为Sherlock的睫毛在他唇上的触感而微笑。他整个避开了Sherlock的嘴，因为到了 _那儿_ 就进行不下去了。John在他下颌流连，Sherlock用一声嘶哑的呻吟表达了赞同。

然后就是Sherlock的 _脖子_ 。John可以就在他脖子上花费 _个把小时_ ，有时确实是这样，事实上，但今天他限制自己只是一个在喉结上的绵长缓慢的湿吻。Sherlock发出了 _声音_ 。John加上了牙齿，那声音突然就变得尖锐细长，Sherlock抓住了John的肩膀。

“挑逗。”

“我确实是个讨人厌的男人，”John同意了，弯下身含住了Sherlock的乳头。

Sherlock倒抽一口气哭叫出来。从他扭动的方式来看，他正在失去耐心。 _已经_ 。John还有更多想干的，太多了，但从眼前这幅景象看来他不会把那些都付诸实践。他对着Sherlock的皮肤做了个鬼脸。Sherlock感觉到了，只是有点儿——呜咽。

“上帝啊。 _求你了_ ，John。”

John向后坐了回去，磨着牙齿。Sherlock哀鸣着。

“别停啊，你怎么——哦。 _哦_ 。”

John爬了下去，抓住Sherlock的脚踝，正吻着他的脚底。他的另一只手在Sherlock小腿背面，感受着每当John轻轻吻在他脚背时席卷他全身的微小的愉悦的颤抖。

“没理由会如此——”他颤抖着。“没理由会如此性奋。”

John朝Sherlock挑起一根眉毛，吮着他的第二和第三个脚趾。

Sherlock倒抽一口气从床上腾了起来。他的一只手飞快地伸向了他的阴茎，但他控制住了自己，攥成了拳头放在了肚子上。

“哦，上帝啊。John，你的——你的 _嘴_ ——”

John用舌头扫过一个脚趾，吮吸了起来。它尝起来……干净，这很必要。毕竟他刚刚才洗过澡。像水像香皂还有一点儿像Sherlock。

那个男人在无法抑制的挣扎扭动着，他的另一只手 “哦求求你， _求你了_ ，我需要——上帝啊，就 _不管怎么样操我吧_ 。”

操翻Sherlock确实很……可行，当然，但它不利于John眼下的目标，所以他接着坐回去列出了他的行动计划。Sherlock抗议了一阵，但之后他意识到John接下来要干什么然后睁大了眼睛。

“ _John_ 。”

John咧嘴一笑。“张开，亲爱的。”

Sherlock照做了。

John轻轻地抚上Sherlock的大腿背面，抬起他的腿放在了自己肩上。Sherlock屏住了呼吸。John笑了，眨了眨眼，埋下头，缓慢湿润的舔上了Sherlock的阴茎。

“ _Yes_ ，”Sherlock热切地说。

John闭着嘴滑下了柱身。他的嘴在Sherlock双球上方张开，继续着。Sherlock抬起屁股，把腿分得更开。

“ _继续_ ，John，”Sherlock恶狠狠地说，就是因为这个John动心了想要完全离开。

但也没有很动心。

他的舌头来到了Sherlock的小洞。

Sherlock抽着气。

John的老二在他腿间沉重火热地悸动着。他握了一下，仅仅为了缓解那种疼痛，然后又舔了一遍。

他很慢很温柔，保持着这种方式即使当Sherlock已经开始因为欲望抽泣了。一只手抓着他的头发一只手在他的肩膀上，两手都握得紧紧的，痛到John的牙根紧绷。他的舌头在Sherlock小洞外面缠绕，带着一点胜利的战栗感，探了进去。

Sherlock猛地拽了一下他的头发。“别停。”

John停了下来。

Sherlock发出了狂怒的声音，但之后John的嘴唇包住Sherlock的阴茎头部，一路滑下，抱怨就成了Sherlock脑海中最不想做的一件事。

“哦上帝——John—— _John_ ，我——”

努力眯了眯眼，John吞咽下了Sherlock的阴茎，Sherlock伴随着一声喊叫僵住了射了出来。John帮着他度过了余韵，抽吸着直到他无力地瘫倒发出了一声长长的叹息。

John坐回去，用手背擦了擦嘴。Sherlock睁大了眼睛。

“让我来，”Sherlock说。

他抓住John的屁股，让John跨坐在Sherlock脸前，手抓着床头板，阴茎轻轻抵在Sherlock唇上。Sherlock张嘴，吸进了头部。John吸气。

“Nngh。不会持续很久，love。”

Sherlock哼了一声表示知道了—— _在John老二附近_ 。John呻吟着。Sherlock用舌头在顶部缠绕，一下就吞进了一半，John的手紧紧地抓着床头板。

他本可以给Sherlock一点提醒——仅仅是因为礼貌——但他不合逻辑的担心如果他张嘴说话了，他就会发出那种让隔壁结婚了的小两口以为是挑衅的声音，那种会促使Mrs Hudson给他们留下措辞严谨的字条告诉他们小点儿声的声音。所以他下巴紧闭，抓向Sherlock的头发，在齿间哀鸣。这些应该已经足够了，因为当他过会儿伴随着 **那种声音** 射出来的时候，Sherlock已经准备好了。

当一切都结束了的时候，他倒在一边，堪堪擦过Sherlock的脸。

“你就当我服了吧，”Sherlock低沉嘶哑地说。

John笑了。

“但是，我还是坚持，你是个讨人厌的男人。”

John又一次咯咯笑了起来。


End file.
